<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom &amp; Bloom by Metallic_Sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786897">Blossom &amp; Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet'>Metallic_Sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Poems, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Pining, Rivals to Lovers, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra argue, pine, and confess their love through interlinking poems from Pegasus Moon 1181 to Verdant Rain Moon 1186.</p><p>(For Ferdibert Week 2020, Day 1: Confessions)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossom &amp; Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please consider downloading the free zine on <a href="https://metallic-sweet.itch.io/blossom-bloom">itch.io</a> with great cover art by Ronnie (Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/3RatMoon1">@3RatMoon1</a>) and additional photography and material. Also feel free to connect with me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Metallic_Sweet">@Metallic_Sweet</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>PROLOGUE</b><br/>
<em>Pegasus Moon</em> <br/>
1181</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>Your words stir ire<br/>
escalating through my blood.<br/>
Sour and thick, you linger.</p><p>Look at me, you fool.<br/>
Distracting, purposeless—<br/>
if only I hated you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>You remind me of a beast<br/>
with too many, too sharp teeth,</p><p>the kind of creature a valiant knight<br/>
would strike down in a fight.</p><p>I wish I could find you disgusting.</p><p>(it takes a beast<br/>
to know a beast)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>You glow in the firelight.</p><p>The drums of war beat behind<br/>
your eyes, your lips,<br/>
infuriating me<br/>
on the eve of Her Majesty’s triumph,<br/>
blooming from the hours, days, months, years –</p><p>I thought –</p><p>I am robbed.<br/>
Exposed—</p><p>your hair, the nape of your neck<br/>
beaten behind my eyes.</p><p>You haunt me<br/>
and spare me <br/>
not a glance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Should I compare you to a crow,<br/>
chittering and chattering over carrion? </p><p>You think I am dull-witted:<br/>
overly ambitious with a mouth too large for my head.</p><p>I can see how you scowl,<br/>
watching me with your sour lips and brow.</p><p>You do not understand me.<br/>
You wish I was carrion to feast upon<br/>
because wouldn’t that be easier?<br/>
You would love to be so monstrous. <br/>
I wish we could be beasts.<br/>
Crows or wolves or bears.<br/>
Because that would be easier<br/>
as we squabble over the carrion flesh of war.</p><p>(I hope you never realise<br/>
how similar we are)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>AUTUMN</b><br/>
<em>Wyvern Moon</em> <br/>
1182</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Her Majesty is searching <br/>
for our professor<br/>
for more allies<br/>
for a way out</p><p>You didn’t understand<br/>
the stalemate<br/>
the siege<br/>
the cost</p><p>You strode forward alone<br/>
the two of you<br/>
the machinations<br/>
the responsibilities </p><p>You couldn’t have known<br/>
the casualties <br/>
the pestilence <br/>
the consequences</p><p>Because you never asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>Now, more than ever, I wish<br/>
I could hate you.<br/>
When you open your mouth,<br/>
I want to jam it shut.</p><p>Must you always argue?<br/>
Must you do it so privately,<br/>
Mindful of the troops<br/>
And all the listening ears?</p><p>Because you take care,<br/>
I can’t ignore you<br/>
Because Her Majesty lets you<br/>
Bark as loud as you can<br/>
Because you bite<br/>
But only on command.</p><p>I can’t even call you a fool<br/>
Because then I would be the fool<br/>
Biting the very hand<br/>
That feeds me. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>You and Edelgard are arrogant.<br/>
You tell me I am, too.</p><p>Perhaps we all are arrogant.<br/>
The war will make this true. </p><p>When future generations look back,<br/>
I hope they do not praise us. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>You looked so strange today.<br/>
Your hair is growing long.</p><p>I saw you carrying grain<br/>
from the courtyard to the mill.</p><p>You have not spoken to me<br/>
since our last argument,</p><p>I thought I would love <br/>
the silence. </p><p>I watch your hair<br/>
growing long.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>WINTER</b><br/>
<em>Guardian Moon</em> <br/>
1183</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>You blend into the snow,<br/>
dark and thin and billowing<br/>
among the empty trees.</p><p>You have always worn tall boots,<br/>
good leather and thick soles.<br/>
In the cold, you fill them<br/>
with extra socks and stockings.</p><p>The winter makes me tired.<br/>
I watch you trudging through the drift.<br/>
I feel exhausted and envious,<br/>
watching you.</p><p>When I ride close, I say:<br/>
“You are in your element.”<br/>
You smile, so small and brief.</p><p>I feel less tired.<br/>
I wait for you to speak.<br/>
You turn and walk ahead.<br/>
You blend into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>I watch you<br/>
in the afternoon sun.</p><p>You grow paler in the winter,<br/>
and you shiver in the cold.</p><p>It suits you little, <br/>
sitting in the fading light.</p><p>I think of building up the fire,<br/>
but you will complain I waste wood.</p><p>I imagine arguing<br/>
because you are always ready for me.</p><p>The way anger will bring colour<br/>
over your cheeks, into your eyes.</p><p>I feel how it would stir me,<br/>
and I shiver, anticipating your tongue.</p><p>You gaze out towards the east.<br/>
I watch you watch the setting sun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>I heard you singing in the old chapel.<br/>
For a moment, I thought you were praying.<br/>
I felt betrayed.</p><p>As I snuck closer,<br/>
I heard your voice, your words.<br/>
I saw the direction of your gaze.</p><p>You sang to the steeple<br/>
where the song sings back<br/>
your lamentations and grief.</p><p>I don’t understand art,<br/>
Nor beauty, nor your heart.</p><p>I am beginning to wonder<br/>
if I ever understood you<br/>
and what you love. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Why were you watching?<br/>
I saw you, shadow,<br/>
lurking in the dusty pews.</p><p>Were you listening? <br/>
I was not singing<br/>
to be listened to. </p><p>I thought about turning.<br/>
I thought about calling.<br/>
I thought about dragging you<br/>
beneath the gaze of the Goddess we aim to kill.</p><p>But your face,<br/>
in the stained glass<br/>
and the candle flame:</p><p>You were watching me<br/>
like you were seeing me<br/>
for the very first time. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>SPRING</b><br/>
<em>Harpstring Moon</em> <br/>
1184</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>we dance<br/>
to music<br/>
we hear<br/>
a call</p><p>my hands<br/>
bear death<br/>
not living<br/>
not flesh</p><p>I hold you <br/>
helplessly<br/>
even though</p><p>I cannot<br/>
allow you<br/>
to know</p><p>(save yourself.<br/>
you should go)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>leave me upon the stones<br/>
heat your hearth with my bones <br/>
slow calcification <br/>
my blood<br/>
your libation</p><p>(why are you<br/>
pushing me away?</p><p>I want to stay.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>our bodies are in their prime<br/>
to live, to love, to die</p><p>this bloodstained path<br/>
and its aftermath</p><p>I can’t forget<br/>
even for a moment</p><p>for if Fate takes its payment,<br/>
you will become my regret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Touch me,<br/>
You stupid man!</p><p>I did not reach out<br/>
And let you kiss me<br/>
For you to hesitate<br/>
To join me in bed!</p><p>I want you!<br/>
Please!</p><p>(Listen to me!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>Are you more passion<br/>
or some ghost <br/>
of ashen demons?</p><p>Tempter<br/>
or tempted?<br/>
Why allow me? </p><p>(I’m scared.<br/>
I don’t want<br/>
to hurt you, too.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>I don’t understand<br/>
why you push me away<br/>
yet reach for my hand,</p><p>Why you kiss me<br/>
yet keep your arms<br/>
behind your back<br/>
like you have something to hide.</p><p>I can see your hands.<br/>
How they open and reach and clench.<br/>
You say you are a monster.<br/>
You fool. You fool!</p><p>We are both beasts!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Together</b>
</p><p>stop pushing me away!</p><p>stop following me!</p><p>where are you going?</p><p>how could I stay?</p><p>we should</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>yes</p>
</div><p>take a break</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>(I’m sorry)</p><p> </p><p>(I’m sorry)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I don’t want to be alone)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I love you)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p></div><div class="center">
  <p><b>SUMMER</b><br/>
<em>Blue Sea Moon</em> <br/>
1185</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>Seeing you today—<br/>
over the hill west of the horizon—</p><p>I thought I was over<br/>
nauseous, unnecessary feelings.</p><p>I long to be professional.<br/>
I am a fool.<br/>
That was never a possibility when </p><p>I vye for your attention<br/>
every moment you are in sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Near to Enbarr’s gates,<br/>
open fields are dotted with<br/>
ballistics and the wounds of war<br/>
waged in Her Majesty’s name. </p><p>Loyal as you have always been,<br/>
I was selfishly satisfied <br/>
to find you at the mouth of the gate<br/>
with yearning your gaze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>You are well-pleased<br/>
to lounge naked in the baths.</p><p>As you should be<br/>
for the battle was long<br/>
and your troops won the day. </p><p>You smiled as I entered<br/>
and made room for me. </p><p>I nearly said something uncouth,<br/>
but you laughed, not unkindly.</p><p>You shimmer in the hazy lamplight,<br/>
and when you reach out—<br/>
wet and dripping and glowing—</p><p>I am only human. <br/>
Exposed,</p><p>I reach back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>I could feel like<br/>
I wasted so much time<br/>
doing things without explaining</p><p>Why you <br/>
Why me</p><p>But there is not use<br/>
Getting hung up on</p><p>What if I<br/>
What if you<br/>
What if me</p><p>The reality is: <br/>
This is us. </p><p>This is where we are.<br/>
I love you, <br/>
just as we are.</p><p>(please,<br/>
let me)</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>EPILOGUE</b><br/>
<em>Verdant Rain Moon</em><br/>
1186</p><p> </p></div><p>
  <b>Ferdinand</b>
</p><p>Is this the end? <br/>
No. No.</p><p>Together, we can move<br/>
Heaven and Earth<br/>
Rock and Bone<br/>
Stone and Loam</p><p>And it is frightening,<br/>
But so are we.</p><p>We are beasts, Hubert,<br/>
And we are finally free. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hubert</b>
</p><p>I will cast the shadow<br/>
As you let in the light.</p><p>In the histories,<br/>
You will be a jewel,<br/>
Glowing in my firelight.</p><p>No candle or lamp<br/>
Will ever burn greater than you.</p><p>O, Ferdinand,<br/>
I love you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Together</b>
</p><p>dance with death<br/>
breathe the fresh air<br/>
and the fragrant breeze</p><p>life is fleeting<br/>
the drums still beat<br/>
war is past<br/>
but peace is far away</p><p>the herald rides ahead<br/>
calling, swift and sure<br/>
the horn casts a long shadow<br/>
and the sunlight glows</p><p>in the field and the firelight<br/>
Two Jewels<br/>
blossom and bloom</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>